Locations
This is an extended list of all visitable locations in the worlds of Haskilia and Akloria, and the Realm of Shadows between them. The locations within'' each world are accessible by foot, but travel between worlds is only possible through the portal system. Haskilia is the light world of Sudeki. Its country is nicknamed the ''Bright Empire, as the sun there never sets. Illumina Castle Illumina Castle is the home of Tal, Elco, and Princess Ailish. It is in the centre of the Bright Empire, and is currently ruled over by Ailish's mother Queen Lusica. It is a huge stronghold where all Haskilian troops are trained and is known as the only safe place to be during Aklorian raids. * Training Grounds * Castle Grounds * Kamo's shop * Tal's Room (accessible by all playable characters) * South Courtyard * Tiffion Harbour * Castle Checkpoint * Castle Interior ** Crystal Tower Lab ** The Royal Courtroom * Talos' Tower (only accessible with the Red Door Key) * Lusica's Garden (only accessible with the Red Door Key) ** Arlo's Room (only accessible with Arlo's Key ) * Ailish's Room (guarded; only Ailish may enter) Illumina Countryside The Illumina Countryside stretches between Illumina Castle, New Brightwater, the Shadani-Mo desert to the far south and the city of Transentia to the far north. It is dangerous to travel alone, as the land is frequently under seige by Aklorian raids. Tal lived somewhere in the Illumina Countryside until he was 14, when his mother and younger brother were killed in a raid. * King's Road * Estdale estate * Nolan Farm * Hambos' cart * Parham County * Brightwater Beach ** Shack on Brightwater Beach * Path to New Brightwater * Haskilian Longhair enclosure * Portal to the Shadow Nexus New Brightwater New Brightwater is a quiet, seaside town that Ailish visits with her serving girl Yemi . Many residents of Shadani-Mo flee to New Brightwater as refugees when the fighting at their tribe becomes too dangerous. * Shadani Encampment (numerous explorable tents) * Village Square ** Pier * Brightwater Lighthouse * Brightwater Thicket * Densi's House * Salty Dog Inn * Kamo's shop * Jurgen's cart (on the outskirts of town) * Brightwater Village Church (a donation to the pastor grants unlimited access to the healing pool inside) * Portal to the Shadow Nexus Path to Shadani-Mo * Path of Totems * Path of Mo * Spirit Valley * Madrik's Cave (magically sealed by Kamo; entrance requires Princess Ailish's Second Sight) * Woluf Valley * Susto's Gorge * Trials of Mo (only Buki may enter) Shadani-Mo Shadani-Mo is the home of the ancient Shadani tribe and the home of Buki. It is inhabited solely by anthropomorphs and is to the far south of Haskillia. * The Temple of Mo ** The Fountain Room ** Portal to the Shadow Nexus * Kamo's shop * Nikini's Inn * Raku-Li Bual's forge * Opal's tent (her incense sticks restore all SP points) * Several other explorable huts Transentia Transentia is the former home of chief science officer Elco and is to the very north of Haskilia. The city was built high on the northern cliffs and is only accessible by Sky Boat. It snows almost all year round that high in the mountains. * Road to Transentia ** Fatty's Scrapyard ** Letcho's cart ** Rivet Point Docks * City Level 1 ** Elevator to Transentine Airways ** Sky Boat Docks * City Level 2 ** Nuts' Blacksmith ** Scrapyard ** Rusty Cog Tavern * City Level 3 ** Transentia University *** Professor Hayton's office *** Department of Dimensional Transport *** Department of Elemental Science ** Kamo's Store ** Death Bot Ring ** Storage Yard * City Level 4 ** Transentia Research Centre *** The Dean's Office (Level 1) *** The Computer Room (Level 1) *** Krenn's CPU (Level 1) *** Processing Room (Level 2) *** Mine Shaft (Level 3) ** Portal to the Shadow Nexus ** Robot Workshop ** Professor Gottgetreu's house * City Level 5 ** Miss Milly Lupa's Observatory Akloria is the dark world of Sudeki. It is the parallel world of Haskilia. Unlike Haskilia, the sun in Akloria never rises and its people live in never-ending darkness. Crossing rural Akloria is dangerous, as it is very easy to get turned around. * Crystal Reef ** Siren's Grotto *** Singing Siren Chamber *** Endless Stairs Cavern *** Aequoris Falls *** The Natatorium *** Depths of the Grotto *** The Maze *Cyantine Citadel ** Castle Gates ** Ruined Courtyard ** Darkened Gardens *Aklorian Countryside ** Wielow's Gully ** Devil's Belch Canyon ** Ashenbark Woods * Path to Aklorian Stronghold ** The Fire Pits ** Tree of Woe ** Eagle Rock ** Vosser's Peaks * Aklorian Stronghold ** East Battlements ** Outer Bailey Courtyard ** Garden and Training Yard ** Kennels and Grotesque Experimental Laboratory ** Inner Bailey Courtyard The Realm of Shadows is a desolate, dark land that hovers in the empty space between Haskilia and Akloria. It is haunted with the souls of the dead. * The Shadow Nexus (centre of the cross-world portal system) * Hexam 's house * Hall of Heads * Resting place of Felix Lore Category:Story Category:Guide Category:Images Wanted